


your smile | a kagehina fic

by slycel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, There's an OC, give Kageyama friends in junior high AU, please I didn't want Kageyama to go through junior high completely alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slycel/pseuds/slycel
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Kageyama Tobio had had a friend in junior high.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. the boy named Kizumi

Contrary to popular belief, Kageyama Tobio had had a friend in junior high.

His name was Hakume Kizumi, and he didn't play volleyball, but his brother was on the team, and Hakume would wait for him in the gym during practice. Normally, the Kitagawa Daiichi coach wouldn't allow this—but Hakume was kind and respectful and stayed out of the team's way. Even Oikawa took a liking to the kid, and from what Kageyama had seen, Oikawa didn't like younger children much.

Hakume wouldn't watch the practices; most of the time, he'd sit in the corner and do his homework, tossing back balls when they'd roll his way and occasionally look up to see what his brother was doing. Hakume's brother was two years older than Hakume, and the two would tease each other constantly as soon as practice was over with. That was about as much as Kageyama knew about him.

But once, while Kageyama was heading to the gym after school for practice, still a little unused to being in a different school (the junior high building was considerably larger than his elementary school building), he found himself walking with Hakume.

"You're Kageyama, right?" Hakume had asked, looking at him curiously. Hakume was taller than Kageyama was, though the two were the same age—and when Kageyama had turned to look at Hayato in return, Kageyama had thought that Hakume would probably have been great at volleyball.

"Yes. And you're Hakume," Kageyama had responded.

"You can call me Kizumi," Hakume—Kizumi—replied. "You're really good at volleyball."

While this wasn't groundbreaking news for Kageyama, hearing it from a person he'd never talked to before was gratifying, and made him feel a little better about having not made any friends since he'd began junior high. "Thank you."

"My brother says you'll probably be better than Oikawa one day," Kizumi continued. "But Oikawa always yells at him to have a little faith in the captain after he says that."

"You talk with Oikawa?" Kageyama asked, more surprised that Kizumi had been around Oikawa than the fact that the Hakume on the team—was his first name Ryuta?—had been talking about him.

"We live close to where he and Iwaizumi live," Kizumi had explained, waving his hands flippantly. "Maybe one day, I'll try playing volleyball, and I'll get as good as you."

Kageyama didn't say anything to that, since they had reached the front doors of the gym, but as they walked in together, he nodded.

\---

And then Kizumi began to wait for Kageyama after school, so they could leave for the gym together on days when there was practice. Kizumi would talk, and usually it wasn't about volleyball—more often than not, he'd talk about school, about a new restaurant, about the lady who worked at the flower shop down the street from the school... Kizumi was always filled with interesting stories. Kageyama was happy to listen, and when he did say something, Kizumi would take him seriously and consider whatever Kageyama had said.

On the days they didn't have practice, Kizumi would usually use the time to go get food with other classmates, but would wave to Kageyama before he went off.

They had been following this routine for a few weeks when Kizumi tracked Kageyama down during lunch and asked if he wanted to sit with Kizumi and his friends. 

Kizumi's friends were as nice as him. This didn't come as a surprise.

\---

"How come Oikawa doesn't like me?" Kageyama asked Kizumi once, when they reached a lull in their conversation while heading to the gym.

Kizumi didn't say _"he doesn't"_ , which was how Kageyama knew that Oikawa really didn't like him. If he did, Kizumi would have said so.

Instead, Kizumi had said, "I don't know. It just sounds like he doesn't want you to beat him—it's a lot of stress, being the captain; he probably feels like he needs to be the best." Then, Kizumi had grinned at Kageyama, and added, "You scare him, I think."

Kageyama accepted this with a nod.

\---

Kizumi and Kageyama had eventually gotten to the stage where neither felt unsure as to where the other stood. They were friends. When Kageyama realized this for the first time, he felt lighter—a _friend_. And a friend like Kizumi, no less. 

They would go to the small shops Kizumi knew about, or go to the park, where Kizumi would try to help Kageyama get in some extra practice. Kizumi _was_ good, Kageyama thought. His spikes were fairly strong for someone who'd barely played before, and his receives were solid. 

At the end of their first year of junior high, Kizumi and Kageyama were best friends. Kageyama found Kizumi someone he could talk to easily, and Kizumi found Kageyama to be fun and way nicer than Oikawa had made him out to be. 

The rest of the Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball club could see what was going on. Oikawa especially would tell Kizumi that he was too good for Kageyama, making sure Kageyama overheard—but Kizumi would laugh and deny it, before running back over to where Kageyama was. And Kageyama noticed that since he and Kizumi got closer, Oikawa was a bit nicer to him, not making faces when Kageyama got close to him.

Not that it bothered Kageyama at all, really; he'd actually gotten used to the way Oikawa was. Besides, everyone else was civil, and above all he had Kizumi.

On the last day of their first year of junior high, Kizumi was waiting outside Kageyama's classroom, looking more unhappy than Kageyama had ever seen him before. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he was staring at the ground until Kageyama nudged him with his foot.

"We're moving," he had said quietly, meeting Kageyama's eyes. "To America."

Kageyama went still. "For...?"

"I dunno. A few years, I think. My dad got a work opportunity there, and supposedly it's really good." Kizumi held out a hand and did his best to smile. "I'll give you my phone number. You'd better not stop talking to me."

Kageyama handed over his phone without thinking about it, and Kizumi started walking, so Kageyama followed.

When Kizumi gave the phone back, his contact name was listed "Hakume Kizumi (Kitagawa Daiichi)"—as if he was sure Kageyama would forget.

Kageyama shivered, suddenly cold at the thought that the one friend he'd made, the one person who liked him at this school, would be moving to the other side of the globe.

Kizumi was uncharacteristically quiet, so Kageyama spoke first. "I'll miss you," he had said.

"Yeah," Kizumi whispered. "I'll miss you too."

They walked through the school gates. Kizumi's brother was leaning against one of the brick pillars the gates were attached to, and as soon as he saw his younger brother approaching, he started down the street without another word. It was obvious he'd been crying. 

"Bye, Kageyama," Kizumi had said, and instead of waving, he pulled him into a hug.

All Kageyama could think about was that Kizumi still called him Kageyama instead of his first name, when he'd called Kizumi by his given name since the day they'd started talking. But Kizumi was pulling away, and Kageyama was regretting not saying anything at all.

"Bye," Kageyama managed, and Kizumi lifted a hand in a wave before chasing after his brother, who was just a speck in the distance. 

\---

Contrary to popular belief, Kageyama Tobio had had a friend in junior high. A best friend named Hakume Kizumi, who was sweet and smart and pretty much everything Kageyama needed to work on. Who was good at volleyball, even though he was new to the sport. Who could talk to anyone.

Kageyama Tobio had had a best friend in junior high, who moved before their second year began.

Kageyama stopped eating with Kizumi's friends, because they were _Kizumi's_ friends and Kizumi wasn't here anymore. He completely threw himself into training, working harder at practices, eventually getting to the point where'd he blow up at teammates for not being exactly where he needed them. Kageyama was so immersed in getting better that he didn't notice the rift forming between himself and the rest of Kitagawa Daiichi, not until the match where no one spiked his toss.

During that match, when Kageyama was benched by the coach, Kageyama thought, _Kizumi. I miss you_.

And Kageyama didn't know why he refused to send even a simple message to Kizumi. It was he who had Kizumi's number, not the other way around—but Kageyama still didn't send off a "hi".

\---

On Kageyama's first day at Karasuno, when he was looking for the gym, he thought of the boy he met in junior high. 


	2. the wig incident

Imagine Kageyama's surprise when a boy—with hair that was the exact color of the orange Kageyama had eaten yesterday—showed up at the door of the gym.

Kageyama missed his serve in shock when the boy started yelling, on top of that.

"You—! What are you doing here?" he asked accusingly, pointing a finger at Kageyama like they hadn't just met.

Had they? Kageyama ducked under the net to pick up the volleyball, which had rolled away, before straightening up and eyeing the shorter boy. "I go here," Kageyama answered, trying to realize why the boy was getting to look more and more familiar by the second. 

"You don't even remember?" the boy asked, deflating.

Kageyama squinted at him. The hair, the voice...

Oh. It was the kid that jumped high and ran fast in that one match, the one who ran for balls he couldn't reach. They were on the same team, now, then? As long as he didn't get in Kageyama's way, there wouldn't be a problem. "I don't know your name," Kageyama said bluntly.

The boy's eye twitched. "I'm Hinata Shoyou. Your team beat mine at a volleyball match once," Hinata said. "The guys on your team were all really tall!"

"I remember that," Kageyama replied, testing the weight of the volleyball. It felt a little heavier than the one he practiced with at home. "You cried on the stairs after we were done."

The boy reddened. 

Kageyama left the part where Hinata had room for explosive improvement unsaid. His reflexes were amazing... but he still lost.

"You want to be on the team, too?" Hinata asked, somehow missing Kageyama's obvious uninterestedness in conversation. Kageyama hadn't been in the mood to make friends for two years, and he seriously doubted that a former-competitor-turned-possible-teammate would change that. 

"Yes," Kageyama said, wondering why Hinata thought it was necessary to ask.

Volleyball was one of the only things that kept him sane. And even when it looked like his love for volleyball would turn him _in_ sane—all his old Kitagawa Daiichi teammates would stand by this—it never really did. Because volleyball was something he was good at.

Kageyama didn't have grades that made people's jaws drop, like Kizumi. He wasn't nice or outwardly friendly, like Kizumi. He wasn't easy to talk to, like Kizumi. But volleyball came as naturally to him as breathing, even if he had to work his ass off to continue getting better and better. You're born with talent, sure, but Kageyama had always thought that the part that came after—cultivating that talent, letting it grow, adding to what you can already do, straining harder—was the part that showed how much you cared for something. 

And Kageyama thought then, standing in the middle of an empty gym, an orange-haired boy forgotten about in the doorway, that he'd never be able to love anyone more than he loved volleyball. With a few exceptions, of course.

 _Damn_ , he thought, realizing what had happened. _Two years and you're still thinking of a friend you can't even message_.

"Why didn't you go to some other school?"

Annoyed, Kageyama glared at Hinata. "I got rejected," he said. 

"The King of the Court?" Hinata prodded. " _Really?"_

What more did Hinata want? An in-depth explanation including his various academic flaws? A copy of his grades? Was it that hard to believe that, without volleyball, Kageyama was a seriously subpar student?

"Don't call me that," Kageyama flamed, noting Hinata's surprised expression. So he didn't know about what happened with Kitagawa Daiichi.

That cursed nickname.

The arrival of three silhouettes next to Hinata's in the doorway pulled Kageyama away from his anger, and he quickly wiped his expression clean, turning to the new people. 

"You're Kageyama, right?" the one in the middle, who had short, dark hair, asked. He glanced at the volleyball in Kageyama's hands. "Getting in practice already, huh?

"I am," Kageyama confirmed, keeping his tone respectful. "And I was." From out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hinata studying the older boys intently—not that they were paying much attention to him.

As Kageyama was answering more questions, Hinata decided to make himself known by shouting out a greeting, startling everyone into noticing his presence. He didn't get to say anything else, though, because the boy with the shaved head laughed.

"You're the short kid! Haven't grown much since the time we last saw you," he said teasingly.

Hinata fumbled for words before finally blurting out, "But I can jump really high!"

"We saw," the gray-haired one said soothingly. "Your jumps were amazing."

"Thank you!" Hinata said, beaming.

 _Doesn't take away from how bad you are at other things_ , Kageyama thought, but kept his mouth shut. Good impressions were important, he had learned, and insulting a classmate would probably be seen as very un-teamly behavior. 

"I'm Daichi," the one in the middle said. "I'm the captain. This is Suga—he's vice-captain—and this is Tanaka. He's a second-year, so don't let him pressure you into thinking otherwise."

Both Hinata and Kageyama dipped their heads in a polite bow. 

"There are two other first-years that signed up, weren't there?" Suga asked, looking at Daichi questioningly. "One of their names began with T, I think?"

"Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi," Daichi answered, pulling out a neatly folded stack of papers from the pocket of his black sweater and shuffling through them. "Yeah... here they are."

Hinata nudged Kageyama in a gesture so friendly, it made Kageyama blink at him. At Kitagawa Daiichi, everyone else on the team had made a conscious effort to avoid him. After Kizumi left, of course. Sometimes it seemed like the only good thing about Kageyama's junior high was the boy that was only there for a year. 

"Hey," Hinata whispered. "You should toss to me!"

"Absolutely not," Kageyama replied immediately, his grip on the volleyball tightening reflexively.

He'd long held the idea that if a person wasn't essential to winning a game, he wouldn't toss to said person. That seemed like a waste of effort, and it'd get Kageyama frustrated when people couldn't hit his tosses, and then Kageyama would distance himself to the point where he no longer had a place on the team. And he'd seen how great that turned out during _that_ match. So really, not tossing to people who couldn't score was for the good of the team as a whole.

"Why not?" Hinata challenged, glaring defiantly up at Kageyama.

"Because you're terrible. You wasted three years at that school of yours." Kageyama glared right back.

"Don't ever say I _wasted_ those three years," Hinata shot back, stiffening. Rocking back on his heels, Hinata was quiet for a moment before brightening again. It was like looking at the sun; there were practically rays of light emanating all around him. Kageyama had the odd urge to squint whenever he looked at Hinata. "How about we have a one-on-one game?"

"A one-on-one game of _volleyball_?" Kageyama asked incredulously. "Do you even know how the game works?"

"Oh. Right. Well, how about passing?"

"How would you even compete with passing?" 

At this point, the older boys were staring at their back-and-forth: Suga and Tanaka, amusedly; Daichi, resigned.

"Let's just do it," Hinata pressed. "If I can beat you—"

"At passing?" Kageyama cut in. Surely he couldn't be serious.

"—you have to toss to me," he finished, with a sure nod that said he most definitely was. 

"Guys," Daichi said. "This probably isn't a good idea, you..." He trailed off when Hinata straightened up decisively.

"Serve," Hinata said, his voice determined. "I'll return them all. I could only get one of your serves last year, so if I can receive more, that means I've become better, right?"

Kageyama could hear Tanaka yelling at them to listen to the captain, but it registered as background noise. "Not the same as last year?" Kageyama asked. "The same goes for me, too."

With that, he broke away from the group, volleyball in hand, to stand on one side of the net. Hinata took his place on the other.

"Guys!" Daichi said, louder this time. Hinata and Kageyama looked over to find a man with an extremely odd haircut standing with the three others, frowning at the two of them.

 _The vice principal_ , Tanaka mouthed to them urgently.

Kageyama met Hinata's eyes through the net. And then Kageyama felt it—something in Hinata's face that made Kageyama back up to the serving line and ready himself for a serve. Hinata bent his knees in a receiving stance.

"They don't listen to their captain," the vice principal observed. 

Daichi opened his mouth to refute, but Kageyama leapt into the air and sent the ball flying across the net, and then Daichi found himself unable to move as the ball came off of Hinata's arms at an angle and smacked directly into the head of the vice principal. The vice principal's wig was, in turn, sent flying through the air, and—almost as if in slow motion—landed on top of Daichi's head.

The room stilled.

 _That was the reason it looked so funny_ , Kageyama thought as they gathered around the man. "He was wearing a wig?" he wondered quietly to himself.

"You couldn't tell?" Hinata whispered back, prompting a choked-back laugh from Tanaka, who covered it up by telling them to shut up.

"Sawamura," the vice-principal said, his voice dangerously collected. "A word outside, please."

After Daichi left the gym to talk to the vice principal, Hinata turned and gaped at Kageyama. "A jump serve?" he asked, looking way too impressed. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Told you I wasn't the same," Kageyama responded.

"You can't do that kind of stuff when the vice principal's around!" Tanaka pointed at Hinata, then at Kageyama. "He cracks down on the rules no matter how stupid they are, you know!"

"You can't do that kind of stuff even when the vice principal isn't around," Suga corrected, sighing. "Daichi's going to come back in mad, and who knows what he'll do."

"But that was an incredible serve," Tanaka added, and Suga nodded along with him.

"So cool," Hinata agreed.

Wasn't he mad, even in the slightest, that Kageyama had "beat" him in the ridiculous competition he thought up? Kageyama found Hinata's lack of resent confusing, and settled for staring at him. He was doing a lot of staring at Hinata, he realized; Hinata was the kind of person that rendered Kageyama speechless. Kageyama was still trying to figure out if it was in a good or bad way.

Good: Hinata had a combination of recklessness, speed, and stamina that honestly impressed Kageyama. These qualities were part of the reason why Kageyama found himself at a loss for words so often around him.

Bad: Hinata had a combination of recklessness, speed, and stamina, with hardly any game sense to balance it out. Hinata's skill set was essentially a swing with no part to sit on—the two chains were there, and you could grab hold if you really wanted, but if you weren't careful you'd end up on the ground. The way Hinata seemed so new to volleyball, despite having played it for three years, was part of the reason why Kageyama found himself at a loss of words so often around him.

Like it or not, though, they were a team—Daichi had said something about that, Kageyama thought, but neither he nor Hinata had been paying attention.

"Did someone teach you how to do it?" Hinata continued on.

"I learned from watching another team member," Kageyama said, finally looking away. "He was really good."

"Was?" Tanaka echoed.

Despite himself, Kageyama felt his face do something that was half scowl, half smile. "Yeah, he's probably even better now."

Daichi came back into the gym without the vice principal, and Kageyama shut his mouth, realizing how different the air around Daichi was.

"No apologies necessary," Daichi said flatly. "He agreed to let this go, provided we don't talk about what happened. But."

He stalked towards Kageyama and Hinata, with Suga and Tanaka shying away as he did so.

"I don't give a damn how much of a prodigy you are," Daichi said, putting a hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "And even if you're willing to give it everything you've got—" he put his other hand on Hinata's shoulder, "—if you can't learn to get along, even as just teammates, I will prevent you from joining the volleyball club."

He guided them towards the door. Both Kageyama and Hinata were too stunned to resist, and Kageyama could feel chills from Daichi's words. 

Daichi pushed their application forms at them and blocked the door into the gym defiantly before slamming it shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter, we love to see it
> 
> i dunno what i'm doing with this story? i don't really want to rewrite what happens just in Kageyama's point of view, that seems like it'd be super long and require lots of thought; i started this cause of an idea that suddenly came to me one night. so it's more something that i can relax while doing
> 
> i guess i'll figure it out as i go along
> 
> thanks for reading!! i really hope that this can become something that people can enjoy, cause in my opinion those are the best types of fics :))

**Author's Note:**

> okay that's it!! i really hope the tense makes sense, i'm still new to writing like this... if it's not clear, the whole thing was in the past, until the very last sentences, which are things that are "currently" happening, even though it's in past tense. like the title says, this'll be a kagehina fic, with Kizumi sprinkled in. suggestions, things i should consider, things i could improve on: please do comment!


End file.
